A Melody's Memory
by TrisanaChandler13
Summary: This is a collection of poems written for various challenges on HPFC. They are scattered across time and space, with no relevance to one another.
1. Faithful to the End

A/N: I don't own anything HP. :(

* * *

_Dedicated to Tay, my amazing Beta. Thank you for tearing this poem to pieces and rebuilding it with me._

* * *

Behind pretty looks and a sugar-sweet smile you hide.  
Staring at them with ill-disguised hatred in your eyes;  
If looks could kill, most everyone would be dead and buried.  
The prettiest looks hide the evillest souls.

For you shall be know as evil,  
A hideous creature;  
A cruel, twisted soul.

You were a maiden once, sweet and fair.  
Time has stolen your innocence;  
Replaced it with an embittered soul.  
Lass no longer, an assassin of the dark.

When you were no longer a child,  
Yet no world-hardened adult,  
You sold your life and your soul;  
Your chance at happiness to a madman.

The Light and the Dark hold out bloodstained hands,  
Offering sweet things with twisted minds.  
You chose the one that promised acceptance  
And traded your trusting youth.

Wed you off to one of his followers,  
From your wedding, to this day,  
You aren't other than passing acquaintances'  
Strangers to one another.

For your husband is that only in name.  
He has not touched you once,  
Since your wedding night.  
No love, no life, no happiness,  
Evermore.

You forsake your life,  
To the Dark Lord.  
Forever you shall rot  
And atone for your crimes  
In the black hole of Azkaban.

Yet, even now, on your dying day,  
You will not abandon your life's cause.  
You have met your equal,  
For you were no match to a mother's love.

The Light has triumphed,  
Smothered all your foul lies.  
If only you had realized,  
What power love holds over you.

* * *

_The Star Challenge,_ Bellatrix: Write about Bellatrix. Alternatively, write about either of Bellatrix's sisters (Andromeda or Narcissa).

_OH THE THINKS YOU CAN THINK, _Lorax: a small, orange creature who speaks on behalf of the trees. Write about someone who stands up for their beliefs. Alternatively, write about a Weasley.

_Hedley Song Competition, _Anything: Write about someone who rebels against something/someone who doesn't believe in them, proving them wrong. Alternatively, write about a Slytherin.

_Delirium Challenge_: "I'd rather die my way than live yours."

_Favorite Character Boot Camp Challenge, _#5: Love

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge,_ #35: Dark

_The Inspiration-by-Shakespeare Challenge: _"When to my good lord I prove untrue, I'll choke myself." (Cymbeline)


	2. The War's Price

A/N: I own nothing, and this hasn't been Betaed, so sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

The sea of sand sweeps before me,  
Like a thousand diamonds in the sun.  
As beautiful as it is deadly,  
Like magical society.

A thousand spells cast,  
A thousand lives lost,  
All for a dying cause.

One hundred murdered children,  
Lost and gone forever,  
One hundred missing corpses,  
No one knows where they lie.

War has torn us apart,  
Can we ever be whole?  
So many are gone,  
Their families ever grieving.

It didn't matter who you were,  
If you were in their way,  
Your life was already gone.

Yet still we kept hope,  
Bereft as we were,  
Murdered in the war.

As I look back now,  
I died for my cause.  
Exiled from my family,  
For marrying a Potter.

We won, but the price was high.  
Was it worth it?  
We shall never know.

I made my choice,  
I lived and died for it,  
Most of my family shall hate me,  
Forevermore.

I followed my heart,  
Left my home,  
Found love,  
And another home.

I lived, fought, and died for him.  
Charlus, my love.  
We died together,  
For me, the war was worth it.

I am saddened by grief,  
My son has joined us,  
Far too early.  
James, and his love, Lily.

* * *

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think, _Gertrude McFuzz: a plain bird with only one tail-feather. Write about someone who tends to go unnoticed. Alternatively, write about Luna Lovegood.

_Interesting Words Challenge, V_idenda: "what is to be observed"; the things that should be seen or visited, especially if they mark the character of a person or place

_War of the Elements Song Quotes, _FIRE: Burn now what was once breathing. -AFI, "The Leaving Song pt II"

_Delirium Challenge: _"He is my world and my world is him and without him there is no world."

_The Dream Challenge, _ Advocate - To dream that you are an advocate for a cause signifies your faithfulness and conviction towards your interest and your loyalty to your friends.

_Tien Lien Competition: _Dorea Black-Potter

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp: _Love.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Broken.


	3. Hufflepuff House

A/N: I don't own HP, this isn't Betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes. I really don't know where this came from, I was writing another chapter of 10 Ways to Annoy, and then I wrote this.

I am remembered as kind, loyal, faithful.  
But most think of these traits as weak.  
We are the strongest House, unlike that Slytherin bull.  
We don't need to act strong, nor are we meek.

The House of Helga protects itself,  
And we don't need to worry about the trustworthy.  
We are the friends of almost all, from the mountain giants to the littlest Elf.  
But, if one of us is attacked, the attacker is shunned and unworthy.

* * *

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Baseless

_Tien Len Competition,_ Ace: Helga Hufflepuff.

_Writing Poetry in Form Challenge_

_Delirium Challenge:_ "I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up."


	4. Lyall's Mistake

A/N: I own nothing, this goes for all chapters from here on out. I have baking chocolate cookies, watching Frozen, and listening to my friends sing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, extremely off-key as inspiration for this poem. As I just wrote this down and published it, and feedback would be welcome!

* * *

We're all in this together,  
we can't back down now.  
The world is ending,  
It is the apocalypse.

Wizards turn against one another,  
As I watch from afar.  
My son, shunned for my error,  
Forever cursed, caught 'tween all worlds.

I made a grave mistake.  
I'll carry this grief to my grave.  
My headstone shall read,  
"Here lies Lyall Lupin,  
This man cursed his son."

I betrayed him,  
My wife and young son.  
She left me that night,  
And my son hangs on by a thread.

The other night, I had a dream,  
My life, my darling Hope, came to me.  
All she said was,  
"I'm waiting, you're shining."

I hope she meant that I was doing well,  
It wasn't easy,  
Living past her.  
One day, soon, I'll join her.

But first, my son, Remus,  
He will finish Hogwarts.  
He will fight for the top,  
With his friend's love, Lily Evans.

Then I'll join my love.  
Soon forgotten, by all but him.  
I hope that he'll find love someday,  
His mother gave her life for his happiness.

* * *

_Tien Lien Competition,_ King of Spades: Lyall Lupin

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think,_ Mayzie Bird: a beautiful bird who leaves her unhatched egg with Horton. Write about someone irresponsible. Alternatively, write about Merope Gaunt.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes,_ Light: I'm waiting, you're shining. -Styles &amp; Breeze, "You're Shining"

_Hedley Song Challenge,_ 321: Write about a betrayal. Alternatively, write about the Next Generation Era.

_The Star Challenge,_ Sirius: The Brightest Star in the Sky. Write about a very smart (or bright) student that attended Hogwarts. Alternatively, write about Sirius Black (in his animagus or human form), because, of course, the star is named after him. ;)

_Delirium Challenge:_ "Now I'd rather be infected with love for the tiniest sliver of a second than live a hundred years smothered by a lie."

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp,_ #8, Student.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge,_ #2, Facade.


	5. Pain of Despair

**Warning:** Vague mentions of suicide.

* * *

The emotion is gone,  
Long since departed.  
All that is left is an emptiness,  
A gaping, empty hole where my heart was.

I shall not feel again.  
The pain of life is too great.  
I don't want to grow up,  
For the world will be harsher still.

Laughter echoes all around me,  
I stand in a bubble of sorrow.  
Sound rises and falls,  
Hitting me like tidal waves.

I long to go,  
To leave this harsh place behind me.  
Yet, my friends won't let me leave.  
Remus, James, and Peter.

And I don't want to leave them behind me.  
I wonder if people will ever see past my family.  
I'm no longer one of them, burnt off the family tree.  
Yet, still my family has poisoned me, for all the world to see.

* * *

_War of the Elements Song Quotes (Challenge/Competition), _EARTH: Is your world just a broken promise? -Red, "Let It Burn"

_The Wizard Sweets Challenge:_ Acid Pop.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ No Baggage Please.

_The Female Character Challenge:_ Georgina Kirrin.


	6. Winds of Change

Winds of change flow o'er me,  
Nothing shall be as it was.  
Back before the Dark Lord rose again.

This change is a great one,  
Changing the world for the better.  
Bigotry shall be behind us,  
Never to sully my corridors again.

The Malfoys still live within me,  
But the Dark Lord is gone.  
All the evil is locked away,  
Never to return.

Young Scorpius shall grow up young and free.  
Draco and his wife, Astoria, will live happily.  
This new generation will make up for the old.  
The Dark Lord's shadow diminishes, relegated to distant memory.

* * *

_Het-pairings Boot Camp: _Diminish.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Malfoy Manor

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition)__,_ DARKNESS: All through the shadows they come and they go. -Bob Seger, "The Fire Down Below"

_Delirium Challenge:_ "I said, I prefer the ocean when it's gray. Or not really gray. A pale, in-between color. It reminds me of waiting for something good to happen."


	7. Spell Check is our King

A/N: This is a parody of _Weasley is our King_. You have been warned.

* * *

_For RosiePosieRW._

* * *

Spell Check cannot spell a thing,  
It cannot fix a single ring,  
That's why we writers all sing:  
Spell Check is our King.

Spell Check was born in a tin  
He always lets the typo in  
That's why we writers all sing:  
Spell Check is our King.

Spell Check is our King,  
Spell Check is our King,  
Spell Check will make sure we spell  
Spell Check is our King.


	8. Riddle is our King

A/N: Parody of _Weasley is our King._

The Dark Lord cannot kill a thing,  
He cannot keep a single ring,  
That's why all Death Eaters sing:  
Riddle is our King.

Riddle was born in an inn  
He always lets the Muggle in  
That's why all Death Eaters sing:  
Riddle is our King.

Riddle is our King,  
Riddle is our King,  
Riddle will make sure we kill  
Riddle is our King.


	9. White Bride

She looked so white and pure,  
Veiled from harsh eyes,  
In her wedding veil.

When will her new husband see?  
See that he marries no innocent girl,  
Rather a cruel, twisted monster.

She serves only her dear Dark Lord,  
Shell never bow before another.  
Yet, here on her wedding day,  
She swears her life bound to another's.

This little girl was never "pure,"  
This innocent bride never was.  
There was only a girl out of her mind.  
Give her to her Dark Lord,  
He'll protect the world from her.

* * *

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think Competition:_ Max.

_Achieve that OUTSTANDING (Fanfiction O.W.L Challenge),_ Troll: Silver


	10. Voldy the No-Nosed Wizard

_For Rosie, my wonderful friend and Beta._

* * *

You know Bella, and Cissa, and  
Yaxley, and Malfoy,  
Lestrange, and Umbridge, and  
Wormtail and Barty  
But do you recall  
The most famous wizard of all?

Voldy, the no-nosed wizard  
always had a missing nose  
and if you ever saw him  
you would even say it froze.

All of the other wizards  
used to laugh and call him names  
They never let poor Voldy  
play in any torture games.

Then one foggy Halloween  
Dumbles came to say:  
"Voldy with your nose so slight,  
wouldn't you kill Harry tonight?"

Then all the wizards loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Voldy, the no-nosed wizard,  
you'll go down in history!

Voldy, the no-nosed wizard,  
you'll go down in history!

* * *

_The Animal Challenge/Competition:_ Bat.


	11. Warming Charms

A/N: Really, _really_ random. No idea where this came from.

Warming charms on a cold winter night,

They keep the cold at bay,

While we run and play in the snow so white.

Until our mothers do say,

"Come in side, or else you'll catch a cold."

"But, its fun out here," the children cry.

"Just renew the charm," said one child so bold.

"We want to watch the sun set in the sky."

"Oh, alright," the mothers do say. "just let me renew the charms tonight."

* * *

_The Battleship Challenge,_ G10: Warming Charms.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Come Here.

_Call It Heads Or Tails Challenge, _Level One, Flip Three: Poem.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ White.


	12. Weight of the World

I was the vessel for these peoples' hopes and fears.  
I alone could make or break their fragile world.  
For I was their savior, their guardian.  
These people would follow my lead.

My name was spoken in awe before I learned to speak;  
I was a legend before I could walk.  
A population celebrated my life when I had been orphaned a week.  
I became a vessel for their life, liberty and happiness.

When I think of giving up,  
When I feel the bitter pain of despair,  
I remember that I am the hopes of everyone around me,  
Without me, they'd die.

I cannot stop to think.  
I must not think of how the years rush past.  
I, alone, do not matter,  
Not when compared to the thousands depending on me.

* * *

_Camp Potter II_, Arts and Crafts, Mandatory Prompts: "guardian," "legend," and "vessel." Optional Prompts:"Celebrate," " Giving Up."

_The Animal Challenge/Competition: _Horse.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ All Tied Up.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge:_ Pyrite


	13. Butterfly Wings

_Beta'd by ToxicKittySaurus, thank you!_

* * *

Our hopes were torn and scattered,

Much like ripped butterfly wings torn from their body,

Scattered to the winds.

As the war builds up to its crescendo,

We wonder, why do we fight?

Why do we go to our deaths without a pause?

We are simply more bodies used up to fill an ocean of blood,

Our lives are lost amongst the tide of good.

Yet, we don't rebel, for what good would it do?

We'd simply die alone.

The war is at its peak.

The tidings are bad.

Thousands are dead.

Resistance is scattered.

Yet, we live on,

Protesting a tyrant,

Who would kill us all.

There is no hope left,

Only grim determination.

Our wings have been sheared from our bodies,

Without them we shall fall.

Will our deaths be in vain,

Retold as stories to the children of this war?

Will they listen with morbid fascination,

As their murderous families scatter those who could free them,

The children of a dying world.

Our fragile wings are torn,

Our tormentors laugh at our pain.

Their delighted fascination is like a young child at the circus.

The rebellion is ebbing with the tide,

Its wings shredded and scattered to the ocean-sea.

* * *

_Camp Potter, _Arts and Crafts: Mandatory Prompts - Scattered, Butterfly Wings, Crescendo. Optional Prompts - Rebellion, Tide, Bedtime Stories, Fascination.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Color: Red.

_The Crayola Challenge: _Red.


	14. Whisper Songs

A shout sounds in a silent room,

It is a dark sound,

Full of malice,

Full of ruin.

A green light flashes in a dark room,

It strikes me in the chest,

Painless,

Deadly.

I collapse backward, mocking laughter fills the room,

I hold my baby safe,

Protected,

Alive.

My soul flees my body in a shattered room,

My baby lives for now,

Endangered,

Orphaned.

My baby lives in a cramped cupboard-room,

I speak to him on breaths of wind,

Whispers,

Songs.

My baby is in a larger, cluttered room,

Hiding from my sister,

Alone,

Afraid.

My baby is at Hogwarts, in his Common Room,

Standing with his friends,

Happy,

Content.

My baby is standing in my grandchild's room,

Rocking him to sleep,

Safe,

Peaceful.

* * *

_The Title Challenge:_ Whisper Songs.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Case Study.

_The Spell, Curse and Charm Challenge/Competition:_ Silencio.

_The TV Show challenge/competition:_ Doctor Who.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge, S_ pell: Protego.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Outer Space.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), _DARKNESS: Somehow I'm still here to explain that the darkest hour never comes in the night. -Shinedown, "Sound of Madness"

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Character: Lily Evans.

_The Animal Challenge/Competition:_ Snake.


	15. All Dreams Fade

All dreams fade,

(Withered hopes)

Forever gone.

(Gone with the wind)

The hooded figure approaches,

(So does my doom)

Its rattling breath sounds on still air.

(Like a manifestation of death)

It reaches out to Kiss me,

(I don't want to Kiss it)

To steal my soul.

(What will become of it?)

My soul is gone.

(I am soulless)

Where am I?

(Surrounded by nothing)

I cannot feel, my senses are gone.

(Nox)

I am dead.

(Life lies forgotten, somewhere)

All dreams fade.

(Withered hopes.)

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ No More Film.

_The Crayola Challenge:_ Inchworm.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp Challenge:_ Horrid.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), _LIGHT: The sky is starlit and the time is right. -Bob Seger, "You'll Accomp'ny Me"

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge,_ Spells: Nox.

_The First Sentence Challenge, _Poetry: "All dreams fade."


	16. Fateful Battlefield

_Word Count:_ 119.

We were ripped from one another,

On that fateful battlefield.

We had exchanged vows of love before we fought,

and she'd said, " I'd rather swallow broken glass than be without you."

That is what it felt like now, millions of shards shredding me from within,

Starting with my viscera and headung for my soul.

The pain lacerated my soul, the candle to my moth was gone.

Her golden laugh was lost forever, as was her golden soul.

I was now an empty husk, my soul had followed hers on the day she was taken from me.

_Test You Limits Competition II, _Round Two: Cocytus, word - viscera, word - lacerate, dialouge - "I'd rather swallow broken glass."

_Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition, _#28: An angsty/tragic fic.


	17. Moonchildren

_Word Count: _143.

Pale and beautiful as a midsummer full moon,

Just as curved, her watcher observed.

She seemed as innocent as the spring grass,

Was she really, though?

The watcher wished that the watched hungered after him,

But, no, she had set her sights on another pale one,

Unfortunately, the watcher's father.

Twas in that the irony lay,

For the watcher's father was oblivious to the moongirl's lusty gaze,

While he gazed after his son, the watcher.

The watcher, in turn looked at the one who loved his father.

Such was the cursed fate for the moon's children:

Never to love one not their own,

Forever ignorant to the flames of love itself.

For the fire of love goes to the sun,

So the moon choose the ice of hate,

And worlds suffered.

_Test Your Limits Competition II,_ Round Three, Styx: Love Triangle.


	18. Fire and Ice

We were sculpted from ice, but forged in the fires of war.

Among the shadows of loneliness, we carved our masks,

Mine was of insanity, and only he could break it.

His was of arrogance, crumbling inside.

We saved each other from becoming our masks,

Drawing the other out into the light of peace.

We were outcasts with all but each other,

Exiled into a landscape of icy misery.

But in a world of pain, we found our other halves,

And melted away the layers of ice that covered our hearts,

All with the undying flame of love.

We began in ice and ended in flames that shall burn forever more.

_Mystery Couple Competition: _Druna.

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Ignite The Night.

_Twelve Days of Christmas Style Challenge,_ Four House Fics: Ravenclaw.

_The Crayola Challenge,_ Bittersweet.

_Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition,_ #1: OTP.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), _WIND: Lying naked in a hail storm in the dark, you're my little tornado and I am your trailer park. -Smash Mouth, "Pet Names"


	19. Gone

A gaping hole.

Consuming. Devouring. Me.

Where is my other half?

Where did my life go?

One moment I was a child, and Fred was there.

The next I'm a depression-riddled adult and Fred is gone.

My wife and children try to understand. They can't.

Who could know what its like to lose yourself and live on?

For so long it had been Fred and George, not George, not Fred, but the both of us.

Now its just George, me, and my name is said in shades of pity.

A gaping hole where I used to be.

_Last Man Standing Competition,_ Week Two: Canon.


	20. Corrupted Paradise

We were childhood friends, inseparable from first meeting.

Our parents tried to pull us apart, but we were like strong magnets, and wouldn't budge.

We lived in golden paradise until magic came.

Was that what corrupted Eden, and turned brother against brother?

Her sister turned to hate and we grew closer still.

We went to Hogwarts and we were all the other had.

She made friends, I made acquaintances.

I grew jealous as she blossomed into womanhood.

When an opportunity arose, I took the path less traveled, and soon after, she was gone.

It made all the difference, in that I was alone.

And so our fairy tale had no more hope of a happy ending.

Farewell to hope and light forever more.

_I've Never Competition,_ Round Four: Platonic Severus/Lily.


	21. Hiding Broken

After the war, we were all broken.

Some had scars of the flesh, others of the soul.

He and I were more shattered than most, though we hid it the best.

I was strong for my friends, he for his family.

We were each a puzzle flung to the wind,

But somehow, fate snapped our pieces together.

We made each other whole again.

Our living friends couldn't understand;

Fire and ice shouldn't live in harmony.

We defied all custom and were happy with each other.

_Last Man Standing Competition, _Week Three: Romance.

_I've Never Competition,_ Round Five: Dramione.


	22. Miserable Lovely

_Word Count: _197.

**Warnings**: Xenophilius/Cecilia, mentions of suicide.

As we left our miserable lives, we came together.

He mourned for a wife who killed herself,

And she made it look like a potions accidents.

I mourned the boyfriend I loved,

He ran off with he daughter of a village tramp.

But, when Xeno, my second love, died with me in his arms,

His wife was waiting for us when we awoke.

Sobbing freely, she said words that cut so deep:

"The two of you deserve each other, your relationship is one of misery and sorrow."

She left us then, and we went on our solemn way.

Together, we watched his daughter's wedding day.

She was married among the falling snow, in her mother's wedding dress.

And afterwards, carringy a bouquet of roses,

She laid a rose upon his grave and walked away.

There was nothing more to be said.

_Test Your Limits Competition II,_ Round Five: Acheron, the river of Woe, This round must feature at least one character crying. Bonus Prompts: Characters - Xenophilius Love good, Cecilia (25 points); Dialogue - "The two of you deserve each other." (10 points); Tagline - She laid the rose upon his grave and walked away. There was nothing to be said. (20 pts); Item - any character]'s mother's wedding dress (15 pts); Weather - falling snow (15 pts).


	23. Shell

I was a prisoner, and he my guard.

I held his heart, and he my soul.

My sanity was his, and I had nothing.

My love was his, and he owned my life.

War rebel, Dark supporter.

Total opposites, loving couple.

Once upon a time, there was a war.

I was lost, trauma victim.

He cared for me, or at least my shell.

That was our love: a shell of what once was.

_For the Pairing War Competition, Round Two. (Druna)_


End file.
